


Stop The World

by petzawentz



Series: Baby Look What You've Done To Me [4]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Possessiveness, bondage (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Fluff thing following the events of "Because You're Mine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandakicksass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandakicksass/gifts).



> Damn it Bee (Jk, you're my Muse)
> 
> Dedicated to Kandakicksass because this literally wouldn't exist if it weren't for her and the ideas she comes up with while at work

You could say Gabe was possessive, or paranoid, or just untrusting. But _really_ , he was only careful. There’s a _huge_ difference. Someone in his position couldn’t afford to be careless.

His carefulness, of course, was why he was taking stock of everything he owned that could possibly be stolen. Gabe really didn’t care much to check anything in the upper levels of his house -he’d know if anyone went up there besides him or his William- so most of the time, he just checked the kitchen, his foyer, and any other room on the first floor.

At this point, he’d already been through the foyer and sitting room, and was currently making his way, through his rather ridiculously large art collection, carefully studying each one of the pieces of popular art - both bought, and stolen - to make sure they were the correct ones.

What can he say? He likes to show off his conning abilities, as well as his wealth.

“Alright, _The Scream_ is accounted for, you can check that one off kitten.” William nodded, and turned to the list Gabe had given him. William had joined Gabe halfway through his routine, and Gabe had decided to let him help, since he’d been so well behaved lately.

Gabe had by now moved on to the next piece, and after a quick scan, nodded towards William, muttering a quick, “ _Persistence of Memory_.” before moving on.

After several more, ( _Sposalizio della Vergine, Bal du moulin de la Galette, Triumph of Death, Falke auf eine Taube Stoßend_ , etc… followed by a small “ _Check_ ” each time from William) Gabe turned to William and smiled at him. “Read them back to me now Kitten, I want to make sure I got them all.” William nodded earnestly, excited that Gabe was allowing him to help, and with a small “Yes, Papi.” Began reading off the list.

When he finished, -some of his pronunciation was wrong, but Gabe had just smiled encouragingly and corrected him quickly- William looked back up at Gabe hopefully. “Was that it Papi? Did I do it right?” Gabe smiled at him, beginning to nod, then stopped.

“Wait, I think I forgot something…..” He began looking around the room, looking thoughtful. William bit his lip in concern.

“Is there something missing?” Gabe shook his head, then looked back at William.

“I know what I forgot kitten.” William made a questioning sound and Gabe grinned, looking pleased with himself.

“Is my _William_ here?”

William groaned, his cheeks flushing. “ _Papi_ really?” Gabe laughed, waited a few minutes, then quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “Look at me cariño, and answer the question.”

William huffed, then looked up at Gabe, flush still high on his cheeks. “Check Papi, I’m here.” Gabe’s smile widened, and William giggled as Gabe moved closer to him, and brought one of William’s hands up to his mouth so he could kiss his palm.

“Good boy kitten, wouldn’t want to lose you, you’re mi posesión más preciada, William.” William’s eyebrows scrunched up, and he shook his head.

“What does that mean? You know I don’t speak Spanish that well yet.” Gabe smiled, and pulled William to his side, beginning to lead him from the room.

“It means you’re my most prized possession kitten, I’d give up everything if it meant I could keep you.” William beamed and let himself be pulled.

“I love you Papi, and I don’t ever ever want to leave you. But, uh, where are we going? Doesn’t this usually take longer?” Gabe planted a kiss to the top of William’s head, and began pulling him up the stairs.

“I love you too kitten, and yes this usually does take longer, but while we were in the art room, I noticed the bruises on your wrists have faded, and I feel like putting them back, sound good?” William moaned, and began racing ahead of Gabe to the play room, shooting a mischievous smile over his shoulder as he ran.

“You have to catch me first Papi!”

Gabe bit his lip, suppressing a smile, and started after William. “Oh kitten, I don’t have to catch you, you’ll always come crawling back to me.”


End file.
